Frank's Debt, Lip's Salvation
by AshHole7660
Summary: Frank is at it again. When he gambles himself into a fifty thousand dollar debt, its Lip who pays the price. Held hostage at an indian mob reservation, he befriends the daughter of the Chief, who might be the only thing keeping his organs from being sold to cover Frank's massive debt.


"Back off Frank." Lip huffed, quickening his pace in an attempt at losing his burn out father. Frank caught up to him, desperation showing on his face.

"You are my first born son, my prodigy. I need your help." Lip rolled his eyes, stopping and turning to Frank, exhaling loudly.

"Who did you rob this time? Huh? How much do you owe?" Frank wrung his hands together, laughing nervously.

"Well, I happened to go to the reservation and may or may not have racked up a small debt." Lip frowned, grabbing Frank by the collar of his shirt.

"How much Frank?" Frank exhaled, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

"Not a whole lot…only fifty thousand…" Lip shoved Frank away, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How the hell do you expect me to help you get fifty grand? This is a new low, even for you." He turned and stormed away, yelling over his shoulder, "You're on your own with this one." Frank watched him storm away, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine, I don't need you! I have five other kids that would jump to help me out here. You're dead to me!" Lips only response was a middle finger thrusted into the air as he disappeared down the street. Frank turned and walked towards the alibi, figuring a drink might calm his nerves.

* * *

"How the hell do you gamble away fifty thousand dollars? Surly even you can't be that fucking stupid Frank." Kev said, filling his shot glass. Frank downed the liquor, slamming the glass on the counter.

"You know how those native Americas are, always swindling you out of money. They are just a bunch of greedy bastards who don't pay taxes and steal from the hard working men like myself, then try to bleed you dry of every cent you have in your pockets. It's theft at its finest. They shouldn't be allowed to have casinos, or anything for that matter." Kev sighed, putting a hand to his head.

"Do you ever listen to yourself and realize how fucking stupid you sound sometimes?" He said, setting a beer down in front of Frank, who grabbed it and took a giant gulp. "What are you going to do about it then? That reservation isn't one you want to fuck over."

"I don't know yet. I asked Lip for help but of course he shot me down. Sorry excuse of a son that one is. I didn't raise my children to be selfish." Kev laughed.

"You didn't raise them at all Frank." Frank squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Well I have five other kids who will help me." He finished his beer and stormed out, headed towards the Gallagher home, in a huff.

"Five other kids." He grumbled to himself. "One of them will help me. I just know it. They have to, I am their father and family helps each other."

* * *

Lip sat by the train tracks smoking a cigarette, looking off into the horizon. He felt like his life was going nowhere, and he was almost ready to give up. Karen had officially taken off and he hadn't heard from her in months, which he figured was for the best. After the baby was born her attitude towards him and life in general left a sour taste in his mouth. He exhaled, looking off into the sunset overlooking downtown Chicago. Deep down, he wished for excitement, for adventure. He didn't want to be stuck in the slums of Chicago forever, but he was beginning to feel like that was going to be his fate. In his mind, his life would be knocking some poor girl up and getting stuck in a shot gun wedding, working two mundane jobs to support his unwilling bride and their child, and growing up to resent his little family. He picked up a rock, tossing it as far as he could. He wanted more, he wanted to escape. He stood to return home, when footsteps behind him stopped him In his tracks.

"Hey, you." A voice said. Lip turned around, facing the man who had spoken. He was dark skinned, with long black hair and stood about six foot six inches.

"Can I help you?" He sarcastically asked, flicking his cigarette butt. The man laughed.

"You know Frank Gallagher?" He asked in a low voice. Lip shrugged.

"Depends, whose asking?" He snapped. The tall man snapped his fingers, and more natives appeared from the bushes.

"We have been following you, Lip Gallagher." Lip swallowed hard, almost feeling intimidated. "He owes us fifty thousand, and we are going to get our money, through any means necessary." The man stepped forward, prompting Lip to take a step back, causing him to bump into the men behind him.

"This has nothing to do with me. Your issue is with Frank, not me." The man laughed.

"The first born son is always the most important, and if I am correct, that is you." Lip didn't waste anymore time, he lunged at the man, sending a punch directly at his face. The man dodged his punch, motioning for the other men to grab Lip and restrain him. Lip fought against his attackers, trying to wriggle himself free, but failing miserably. His heart began to beat rapidly, and for the first time he actually felt nervous.

"You really dare try to lay a finger on me?" He growled, sending a meaty fist into Lip's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "You are almost as stupid as your father." He punched him again, this time in the jaw. Blood began to pour from Lip's mouth, and he gathered blood and saliva and spat it at the man, causing another punch.

"You can do what you want to me, Frank isn't going to care enough to try to stop you, so have fun you stupid fucking bastards." The tall man took a powder out of his pocket and blew it in Lip's face. Lip's vision became blurry, and no matter how hard he fought, sleep was overcoming him and in a matter of minutes, his eyes closed and he slumped to the floor. A smile spread across the mans face as he lifted Lip up over his shoulder.

"Let's get him to the reservation. We will get the money back, even if we have to shed some blood."


End file.
